


Let's Give the Boy A Hand

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sometimes a boy just needs a helping hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** *Very brief* fleeting really, mention of undefined underage wincest.

Sam was laying on the cheap motel bed, head back and wondering what the hell he was doing here. The linens probably hadn’t been changed in over a month and he cringed at the thought of how many philandering businessmen and five dollar hookers had probably rolled around in them before he arrived.

 

He didn’t have much choice anyway; it was the last available place in the dump. He was also in the middle of fucking nowhere, so he couldn’t really drive to another one, not like Dean would let him take the car anyway.

 

He stirred in the sheets, rearranging pillows constantly trying to prop his head up as he continued to flip through the pages of one of those courtesy Bibles motels always had around. Like anyone who ever came to dump like this one was looking to find God. Everyone in the dive was there because it was a safe, convenient place to have a good fuck. Everyone, except Sam, of course.

 

And why was that again? Because Sam Winchester had no problems finding a good fuck when he needed one, and don’t you ever forget it. Oh yeah, it was because his older brother was a complete fucking asshole. 

 

The phone began to vibrate on the nightstand, jarring him slightly and causing him to drop the Bible onto the floor. He glanced at the ID _Dean’s Cell_ , fucker had some nerve calling him after the argument they had earlier. 

 

He reached over and turned it on, slowly bringing it to his ear. 

 

“Sammy –,” Deans voice came before Sam cut him off.

 

“Fuck you,” Sam said, slamming the phone back down onto the bedside table and picking up the Bible. 

 

The phone rang again, vibrating across the table. He looked again _Dean’s Cell_. Didn’t that jerk know when to quit? Sam wasn’t going to forgive him just yet, if he was ever going to forgive him at all. 

 

Sam reached over and clasped the phone tightly in his palm. “I said, fuck you,” Sam practically yelled into the receiver,

 

“You wish Sammy, you wish,” Dean replied. _Arrogant bastard_ Sam thought, ready to slam the phone down for a second time. ‘

 

“What do you want?” Sam asked impatiently, hoping Dean would just leave him alone to wallow for a few more hours. They both knew how it was going to be, how it always was. Sam would get angry, go off and get all sulky and mad locked up in some motel and the next day he would be bent over a desk or the hood of the Impala with Dean’s cock up his ass fucking him for all he was worth or his cock would be in Dean’s mouth fucking his throat until he wore Dean’s jaw out in revenge. It had become a rather well-practiced routine, but that wouldn’t be for another couple of hours and all Sam really wanted was his time to brood.

 

“Just checking up on my little brother,” Dean assured him, the cockiness in his voice too apparent. 

 

“I don’t need a babysitter Dean, I’m fine,” Sam said slowly, trying to calm himself down before he and Dean got into it again. It wasn’t worth fighting over, it took too much effort and Sam could somewhat see the irony in arguing with someone he knew it was impossible to win against. 

 

“Look Sammy, I know you’re pissed but you know you can’t keep avoiding me forever,” Dean said slowly into the phone.

 

“I did it for a pretty long time Dean,” Sam said with hurt in his voice. “Remember? When I left for college? I couldn’t stay there anymore Dean, not after what you did,” Sam uttered in a hushed voice. 

 

Dean bit his lip in regret, Sam had always given him so many chances and he always went and fucked every single one up. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever really change, but he would try, for Sammy. 

 

“You there?” Sam rasped into the phone, Dean had gotten lost in his own mind and forgot he was still on the phone. 

 

“Yeah…I’m here, Sammy I’m sorry just…let me make you feel good alright?” 

 

“No, I’m mad at you,” Sam said unconvincingly, his cock twitching in his jeans at the sound of his brother’s voice which had changed drastically from the beginning of the conversation from cocky to seductive. 

 

Well, maybe he was a little mad but he knew in reality it was Dean’s way of saying “sorry” he would never hug, say I love you or apologize, but Sam knew him long enough to know this was the closest Dean ever got to any of those things and frankly, that was okay.

 

“I know you’re thinking about it,” Dean said into the phone.

 

“Thinking about what?” Sam replied.

 

“My cock, fucking you up your tight little hole,” Dean teased. He always knew what Sam was thinking, and neither of them had ever found it strange his own brother knew exactly the right words to say and places to touch that would send Sam screaming over the edge.

 

_Fuck_ Sam thought, palming his aching arousal through his jeans. Dean’s voice was filled with lust and need and damn if that didn’t make Sam want blow his wad right then and there.

 

“Remember Sammy? Remember how I fucked you for the first time on that motel bed while dad was out hunting? Remember how tight you were and how much you begged for your big brother’s cock?” Dean continued, undoing his own button fly jeans and letting them slide down past his ass down to his knees. 

 

Sam remembered all right. Every time, how fucking good it felt having Dean fuck him into the sheets begging for more.

 

“Fuck Dean, I want it,” Sam begged, relenting and reaching for the hem of his thin t-shirt, taking it off and throwing it aside before unzipping his pants and rubbing his wet come stained boxer briefs for friction, anything to soothe his need.

 

“We can’t right now Sammy, just gonna have to settle for over the phone okay?” 

 

Sam nodded, and let out a small groan, even though he couldn’t see him, Dean knew. 

 

“Push your jeans down your ankles Sammy, C’mon, for me,” Dean pleaded, to which Sam was happy to oblige. 

 

Dean pulled down the elastic waist on his underwear setting his blood red cock free as it immediately snapped towards his stomach, aching and begging for relief as drops of pre-come slid and pooled along the crown. 

 

“Listen carefully, okay Sammy?” Dean begged his brother. Sam let out a deep throated groan as he slowly ran his index finger along the length of his cock, resisting the urge to grab on and jerk himself over the edge.

 

“You know the two fingers I always press inside you to get you nice ready for me?” Dean questioned, referring to his index and middle fingers.

 

“Y-yes,” Sam mumbled, almost incoherently. 

 

“Lick them, get them nice and wet with your spit,” Dean commanded, holding the cell phone in one hand and using the other to wrap his palm tightly around his dick, thrusting into it as he spoke to his brother. 

 

Sam did as he was told, sucking on the two digits just like Dean always did. “Slide them in Sam,” Dean said. 

 

And Sam did just that, his two slippery fingers meeting resistance before sliding in, past the tight bundle of nerves. 

 

“Does it feel like my cock inside you? Dean asked, licking his lips and stroking himself faster concentrating on trying to get his brother off. 

 

Fuck no, it didn’t feel like Dean’s massive cock, but it still felt pretty damned good Sam admitted. Sam grasped his own cock, stroking it slowly and steadily before sliding the two slick fingers in and out of himself, rocking back and forth, his chest and face covered in sweat.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast just like that Sammy,” Dean reassured. “Gonna slide it in so deep you’re gonna see stars.”

 

Sam once more let out a moan, his fingers burying themselves deeper and deeper into him. 

 

“Fuck harder Dean.” Sam begged into the phone. 

 

“Are you fucking yourself Sammy? Feeling my cock slam into you?” Dean replied, grasping his cock tighter and thrusting into the hole created with his palm. 

 

Sam’s fingers brushed aginst his prostate, causing him to let out a loud moan, biting his lower lip in a futile attempt to silence his pleasure. 

 

“Take your hand off your dick,” Dean said suddenly.

 

“Dean – what?” Sam asked surprised.

 

“Take it off,” Dean said. “I swear Sam, you don’t stop and I’ll hang up this phone right now,” Dean threatened.

 

Reluctantly, Sam let go of his aching erection, begging for the heat and motion of his hand again. 

 

“Just pretend it’s like last time,” Dean said in a low sexy voice. “Just like last time, up aginst the wall,” Dean trailed.

 

“So fucking tight Sammy, just the way I like it,” Dean said stroking himself faster, pinching one of his nipples as Sam continued to shove the two spit soaked fingers as far as they would go. 

 

Sam bit his lip again to stop from screaming as his fingers narrowly slid by his prostate.

 

“Come for me Sam,” Dean said in a seductive voice that Sam couldn’t help but obey. 

 

In a rush of muttered filth and labored breaths Sam’s orgasm took over, erupting from his leaking cock all over his chest. In mere moments, Dean followed suit coming all over his t-shirt and palm. 

Sam kicked off his jeans the rest of the way and fell back onto the bed, naked as the day he was born, letting out a content sigh.

 

“Feeling better?” Dean said with a laugh.

 

“Much,” Sam replied contently. “Where are you anyway?”

 

“The room right across from yours,” Dean replied with a huge grin Sam knew must have been on his face. 

 

“Why didn’t you just…,” Sam trailed before Dean interrupted. 

 

“Because sometimes it’s fun to try new things.”

 

“Fuck you dude, seriously,” Sam said.

 

“If you forgive me, later you just might,” Dean teased.

 

And just like that, Sam felt himself getting hard again.

 

~*~

 

By the next day, Sam had done enough brooding for his liking and just as the many of times before, he had forgiven Dean. He silently cursed himself for that weakness, sometimes he felt as if he could never live with Dean, but the very thought of living without him was so much worse. 

 

Sam met him with a shit-eating grin in the motel lobby, all bright eyed and smiling. _Bastard_ Sam thought to himself. 

 

“What was that Sammy?” Dean asked as he paid the motel clerk for both rooms.

 

“Nothing,” Sam mumbled.

 

They had both begun to walk out the front doors when Dean’s hand slid into Sam’s linking their fingers and clasping them together.

 

“Dean, you don’t have to do that,” Sam assured him.

 

“I know I don’t _have_ to Sam, I want to,” Dean replied.

 

“Besides, I’m not stupid, I know this is why you got all emo last night,” Dean continued.

 

“I promise I’ll…try to hold your hand more in public…or whatever,” Dean relented, trailing off and clenching Sam’s fingers tighter within his own. 

 

Sam looked at him and saw something within the depths of his pale green eyes that made him realize they really were going to be stuck together forever. 

 

And Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
